Sandwiches
by Foxissofoxy
Summary: (AU and OOC) Rick and Lori find themselves at a breaking point in their marriage. Rick finds that trust is a very essential component in a marriage. POV driven. Snapshot. Proceed with caution. (Michonne is not the other woman or is she?) Somewhat in order.
1. Chapter 1

"My heart might be bruised, but it will recover and become capable of seeing beauty of life once more. It's happened before, it will happen again, I'm sure. When someone leaves, it's because someone else is about to arrive-I'll find love again."  
― Paulo Coelho, The Zahir

XXXXXX_Sandwiches

We finished marital counseling and our marriage was strengthen by the experience. I was more aware of my part and how destructive I was. I learned to appreciate what we have together and to show Rick with not only actions but verbally. Rick needed reassurances and he didn't trust me. Deep down I know he still doesn't.

XXXXXXXX

It helped that Shane moved a way. It helped a little. I still didn't trust Lori. I don't think any amount of marital counseling can help rebuild trust. I just hope we can get it back with time. I was glad the counseling was over. I said whatever was needed to get that once a week sometime twice a week inconvenience done. I was tired of reliving, rehashing, regurgitating the whole downfall of our marriage. I was tired and ready to move on.

XXXXXXX

We resumed our routine and Rick slowly moved back into the bedroom but he still wouldn't touch me. He was okay with cuddling but he couldn't get aroused. I didn't pressure him. I figured I did this to us by having an affair with his best friend Shane. We had...I had a baby and Rick refused to have the paternity test. He wanted full responsibility of Judith who is a year old today.

XXXXXX

Each day is getting easier with Lori. I know half the time she is biting her tongue. Some things are just habit. Snide remarks. Condescending. Passive aggressive. Some times I wait for it but, Lori has gotten better with keeping it to herself. I no longer have to walk away to de-escalate what normally would be an out of control spat.

XXXXXXX

Carl is our glue. He is ten years old. He is ornery and stubborn like his father. He has the same blue eyes and dark wavy hair. He won't let us take him to the barber. He refuses. Carl loves to wear his fathers hat. He wants to grow up and be just like Rick. Rick and Carl have a very good relationship. I am sometimes envious. Carl hates me still. Hates what I have done to our family. I have heard Rick talk to Carl about it and scold him for being so disrespectful to me. When Rick is gone, Carl resumes with his bad behavior. He doesn't care that sometimes he makes me cry.

XXXXXXX

Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. I opened my bagged lunch that Lori packed and all I could do was sigh. Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. Again. Counseling revealed that I can't say anything because Lori took the time and effort to produce a peanut butter and jelly fucking sandwich. I need to be grateful. I tossed it in the trash at my work station. I got in my cruiser when I received a text from Lori asking for me to stop at the grocery store to buy more peanut butter and jelly. Fuck.

XXXXXXX

I received two messages from Shane and I quickly deleted them. I didn't read them. I blocked him from Facebook and I had my number changed. I want to make this marriage work with Rick. We have been married a long time. He is such a good guy. Everyone tells me how lucky I am to have such a good guy. He works hard. He spends long hours at work and all he expects is appreciation. That is what I learned in our counseling...I need to appreciate that he spends all day and evening at work. I need to appreciate that he keeps a roof over our heads and keep food on the table. I have to remind myself of that some times. Appreciate that he is never home and we never do anything fun.

XXXXXXX

"Hi, Rick. Do you have stock in the peanut butter company or something?" Michonne joked as she rung up my order.

"It would seem so." I couldn't help but smile. It felt weird because it felt like I hadn't smiled in a long while and every time I saw Michonne it would brighten up my day. I would always make sure I went through her line. I didn't care how long the line was. I would wait.

"Well it is a good source of protein."

I was glad there was no one standing behind me. It gave me time to just shoot the breeze with her. "If I am not getting anything else I am certainly getting enough protein."

Michonne winked, "Good to hear, deputy sheriff."

"Do you need a ride home tonight?"

"If you are offering, I am accepting. I'm closing tonight and I know I am going to miss the last bus for sure. That will be $8.56." Michonne bagged my items. I gave her a ten dollar bill. I couldn't help the smile on my face. She was so cheerful as she accepted my offer to take her home.

I have known Michonne for some time now. She has been working at Herschel's Market for the last eight months. She was some what new in town. She has a son name Andre who her ex-boyfriend has every other weekend if he showed up at all. She stayed in an apartment on the other side of town. She also worked at Daryl's automotive shop and went to school. I was always amazed at how she never appeared tired. She was always even-keeled.

She handed me my change, "I will be in the parking lot in my pickup truck." I informed her.

"Not the cruiser? Darn. I thought I would get to play with the sirens and the flashing lights tonight." She pouted.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Not tonight. Plus, I have something to tell you."

"I have some left over gumbo that I can take out the freezer. You want to tell me over gumbo or is it something short and sweet?"

"Gumbo sounds good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

I am updating The Island and I completed the Cat and Mouse. I hope this story display something different if you don't get the take away from it...Is it logical that two people can be friends and what point has the boundary been crossed? Can a married man have a single female friend? This story may be similar to others but this is what I am trying to point out. Something to ponder and discuss. Thanks for reading.

PS. I will update Honey Bee and hopefully have it in completed Status for Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sometimes your inability to let go has nothing to do with real love and everything to do with what that person represents in your life. Why do you give them so much importance? Why do you believe that God doesn't love you enough that he would not bring someone else into your life? Why do you put up with less than you deserve?"  
― Shannon L. Alder

XXXXXXXXXX

I tried to change things up a bit. I made Rick a bologna and cheese sandwich for his lunch along with an apple. I included a love note as well. He never acknowledge them but it didn't stop me. As his wife I wanted him to know I acknowledged him as a man and I adored him. Loved him.

XXXXXXXXX

Michonne makes the best damn food ever. I was so stuffed. My favorite is when she makes stewed chicken, rice, cabbage, and plantains. Well to be honest everything she cook is delicious and the gumbo was no exception. She always marveled how I could put it away and she would cook plenty.

Her apartment was small but very tidy. It always smelled like good cooking or some type of nice fragrance. Her place was cozy.

She was pointing her spoon at me as I sat across from her at her kitchen table, "You need to be honest with Lori. You know what Rick, you are better than most men. Most men would have been long gone."

"I know. I feel like a fool."

"You shouldn't feel like that. You are a good guy. You are the last of a dying breed, trust me. Lori made a mistake. She asked for your forgiveness. No one said to forget the shit."

"I don't think I really forgave her though. I don't think I can forget. It's been two years Michonne and I am stuck."

"Stuck is a choice." Michonne said emphatically.

"You make it sound so easy." I couldn't eat another bite with Michonne watching me so intensely.

"You make it sound like it something you haven't considered." Michonne had an intense way about her. When she spoke she was so passionate. She should be some type of lawyer the way she could see the different sides of things.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin." I put my spoon down.

"When you ready, you will know what to do. Right now you want to work on your marriage and that is commendable. Trust me when I tell you stuck is a choice. I chose to leave Mike because he didn't want more and he felt I didn't deserve more. Never let someone determine what is sufficient or what is worth striving for. I left Mike ass right there where he wanted to be, dapping fist with every dope dealer. I had to leave a lot behind to get my life in order. This little set back for me is temporary. I ride the bus. I get rides from friends and customers like yourself. I refuse to let Mike and my pride get in the way from my goals."

"What are your goals?"

"My goal is to get my degree so I can have one good job, a new car, and take care of my son. I want to get to the point where I could care less if the child support check will come in the mail once a month so I can keep the lights on."

I like when Michonne and I would talk like this. I like when we share pieces of each other. I was comfortable talking with her. Sharing. We spent time together just talking in her apartment. Sometimes we would watch television when she was in between classes and didn't need to study. I took my cues from her, if she was offering, I wasn't turning her down. I enjoyed her company.

XXXXXXXXXX

I opened my brown lunch bag to find a bologna and cheese sandwich. I tossed the whole bag in the trash with the apple. Fuck.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shane and I stopped seeing each other immediately after Rick caught us together. I was embarrassed at my behavior. I was so sloppy. Rick was furious more with Shane than with me it seemed. Shane was his childhood friend. Shane left the force and moved away. Shane leaving helped. If he hadn't, I would still...I would still be involved with him.

With Shane I felt desirable. I felt passion. I felt beautiful and perfect in my lover's eyes. I wasn't a housewife. I wasn't a mother. I was a woman.

I buried all of it down deep inside and became the person that was expected. Housewife. Mother. Slave.

Rick continues to look at me with indifference. I walk into the house with my hair freshly trimmed. He doesn't notice. I clean the house thoroughly it is expected. I put love notes in his lunch bag and it goes unnoticed. I touch him and he flinches. Still. I touch him anyway. He relaxes sometimes but not by much.


	3. Chapter 3

"NOT UNTIL I MET YOU

Not until I felt your sunshine,  
Did I realize that I had been in the shade.  
Not until I saw all your colors,  
Did I realize that mine had faded.  
Not until I heard your dreams,  
Did I realize that I was still sleeping.  
And not until I experienced my life with you,  
Did I realize that I was barely  
Breathing."  
― Suzy Kassem, Rise Up and Salute the Sun: The Writings of Suzy Kassem

XXXXXXXXXX

I always told Michonne that she didn't have to walk me to my truck but she would insist. The last two times she rubbed my back as I walked slightly ahead of her in the parking lot of her apartment complex. Soothing me. Reassuring me that everything will be okay. It felt good those two times to be touched. I was wondering if tonight was going to be any different when we finished the gumbo. She fell asleep on the sofa with her feet in my lap. She has nice feet. I turned the television off and she quickly woke up claiming she wasn't asleep. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Let me walk you to your truck."

Standing outside my truck she rubbed my forearm and told me that she was really happy for me and Lori. She hoped that we worked through our issues. She walked away after she said goodnight. I never pulled off until I knew she was safely inside her apartment. I could still feel the heat of her hand on my arm through my blue plaid shirt.

XXXXXXXXX

I put another note in his lunch bag telling Rick how he is the man of my dreams and that I love him. I thought I do something different and I made him a tuna sandwich with an orange. Counseling reinforced to not bring so much attention to things. To pick your battles. I was beginning to wonder if I should ask Rick if he noticed the notes at all.

XXXXXXXX

Carl and I hung out together all day Saturday. I think he enjoyed that a lot. I took him camping where we fished and hunted for deer. We didn't catch any fish nor did we shoot any deer. The shotgun I gave Carl had blanks but he didn't know that. Lori didn't come. She didn't like camping. I was glad she stayed home. The last time she came she complained the whole time. I am not quite sure what Lori considers fun. I should have asked that during the counseling sessions maybe then I would have been given some insight. Lori always said I was no fun. Boring.

XXXXXXX

"No peanut butter?" Michonne asked as she scanned my items a few days later.

"No peanut butter. Eggs and bacon this time." I beamed back at her.

"Sounds like an improvement." Michonne smiled and my breath caught. I looked to see if there was any one behind me before I asked, "Do you need a ride home?"

"Not tonight I don't. Negan got me."

"Negan?" I couldn't believe my ears and it made me feel some kind of way that I was startled by it but it was quickly squashed when she responded. Negan was Lori's brother. My brother in law.

"If you want to come by, I should be home by 6pm tonight. I made some curry this morning. It's in the fridge. Not too spicy with rice."

"Spicy is good."

"I keep that in mind next time, deputy." Michonne winked at me. I couldn't help but stand there smiling. I could just imagine how goofy I was looking but I was happy.

XXXXXXXX

I could smell what it was before I got out the driveway of our home. Tuna fish. I hate tuna fish. I made it to the nearest gas station and tossed it in the trash. I wanted to bring it up to Lori but I knew based on the counseling if I said anything I would appear ungrateful and Lori needed to feel appreciated. She needed a pat on the back for every little damn thing. Acknowledge her hair trim or she won't feel beautiful. I had to make sure Lori felt beautiful, wanted, needed, desired, valuable, that I was worthy to be married to her. I had to listen and be less critical. I had to be or...Sometimes I wonder if we were just spinning our wheels and getting no where or if we were, it was in different directions.

XXXXXX

Rick still couldn't get aroused. I even offered to go down on him. He was just flaccid. I know I was pushing but I have needs. I needed Rick so I could stop thinking about Shane. The more Rick withheld the more I desired Shane. I didn't want to resent my choice to stay with Rick but he was making it difficult not to doubt that I should have chosen Shane.

XXXXXX

Andre was at Maggie's who was two apartment doors down when I arrived at 6pm sharp. I bought Michonne a gift. She had been talking about the multicolored cat that was in the thrift store window that I went ahead and purchased it. I wanted to surprise her. Surprise her I did. She was so thrilled to have it and she had a spot picked out for it in her apartment.

The curry was phenomenal. I was starving for food and her cooking had me craving for the certain spices that she used in the dishes she prepared.

"You want anymore? I have enough that you can take for lunch tomorrow."

"I would like that."


	4. Chapter 4

"I think perhaps love comes from finding someone you feel utterly comfortable with, someone who makes you comfortable with yourself. It's like...finding yourself, or maybe it's like finding the other part of yourself."  
― Candice Proctor, Whispers of Heaven

XXXXXXXXX

I purchased a cookbook. Betty Crocker 300 ways to cook chicken. I was going to try to make lemon pepper chicken. It seemed easy enough. I even had Carl curious to what I was doing in the kitchen as he was doing his homework at the kitchen table. I followed the directions to the letter but the length of time it said to bake didn't make sense to me so I took it out a few minutes earlier. I was surprised I didn't burn it.

XXXXXX

Michonne had her hair down. This was the first time I had seen it down. She normally had it back and up. Down was nice. I wanted to touch it. I wanted to know what her hair felt like. I wanted to know if her hair was soft.

"You have been getting lost in your thoughts, what in the world are you thinking?" Michonne handed me a Tupperware bowl filled with rice and curry.

"I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too Rick, but was that what you were thinking?"

I was embarrassed and I could tell my face was red. No way was I going to tell her I wanted to touch her hair.

I was glad when Andre came in to the apartment to distract Michonne.

"Hi, Mr. Rick."

"Hi, Champ." I replied. Andre was so energetic.

"Yes! Champion of the World." Andre shouted.

"Champion of the world, what is it that I need you to do right now?" Michonne had one hand on her hip as she eyed Andre.

"Homework, then shower and get ready for bed." Andre responded.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, Mom. I had chicken tenders at Maggie's."

XXXXXXXXXX

Carl wouldn't eat it. He said it was too lemony and peppery. He also wanted to know if the inside of the chicken legs should still be pink. I didn't get a chance to respond because my phone began ringing and it was Shane.

XXXXXXXXXX

I came home to the smell of cooking in my own home. I was surprised even though I wasn't hungry. It smelled of lemons and peppers. I hate lemon flavor anything and the amount of pepper I could smell in the air I could do without but it was the attempt that startled me the most.

Lori wasn't in the kitchen. Judith was in her highchair making a mess of cheerios and Carl had a look of disgust on his face as I put my curry dish in the refrigerator for tomorrow.

"What's wrong son?"

"Is the chicken supposed to be pink on the inside, Dad?"

"No. Don't eat it." I took his plate and dumped the contents in the trash. I began to clean up the kitchen. "Where's your mother?"

"On the phone."

"With who?"

"She went in the bedroom, like she would always do."

That feeling came again. The feeling that I can only describe as the most horrible feeling anyone should have to endure by choice. The feeling wasn't a stranger to me. I hated that feeling with a passion. A part of me wanted to stay and clean up. The other part of me wanted to prove once and for all, that I could not ever trust Lori.

XXXXXXXXX

I unblocked Shane from my Facebook. I reached out to him and he responded to me within minutes. We were back in contact with each other. Calling, texting and emailing. It just all happened so fast. I didn't give thought to how this would turn everything upside down. I rationalize that I was just touching base. Catching up. Friends. I was being selfish. I know.

XXXXXXXX

As soon as I go in the bedroom she hangs up with who ever she was talking to on the phone. I couldn't say anything. It was like realizing my ability to move forward with Lori was a lie and I was still at square fucking one.

When I look at Lori I can't see her. I see the woman that hurt me so deeply that I can't recover from it. The realization had me doing an about face and leaving the house to only find myself in Michonne's apartment complex parking lot. It was after 10pm.

"Hey, you here for more Curry?"

"I'm sorry Michonne, I have no one else to talk too."

"Do you want to come in or do you want me to stand outside with you?"

"I think she is back at it."

"With who?"

"Shane. I feel it. I feel it in my..."

"Come in Rick." She took my hand and led me into her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was panic stricken. Rick just abruptly left and I didn't know how to play it off. I was being sloppy again. I called Jessie to pretend that I was talking to her if he were to ask. I deleted my call history and realized I am lousy at this I couldn't even construct a solid lie with the way technology was set up. Shit. Men were suppose to be sloppy. I hate myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never felt free with anyone in my life until I met Michonne. She listened. She really listened and she never once let go of my hand as we sat on the couch.

"You need to talk to Lori." Michonne suggested.

"I don't know how." I admitted.

"All that counseling?"

"I am afraid of what would come out of my mouth Michonne. I am so close to saying it that the whole thought scares me."

"Tell me what you want to say. Pretend for a moment that I am Lori. Tell me what frightens you so much that you can't be honest with me?"

"I want a divorce."


	5. Chapter 5

"How can you regret never having found true love? That's like saying you regret not being born a genius. People don't have control over such things. It either happens or it doesn't. It's a gift - a present that most never get. It's more like a miracle, really, when you think of it. I mean, first you have to find that person, and then you have to get to know them to realize just what they mean to you - that right there is ridiculously difficult. Then... then that person has to feel the same way about you. It's like searching for a specific snowflake, and even if you manage to find it, that's not good enough. You still have to find its matching pair. What are the odds?"  
― Michael J. Sullivan, Heir of Novron

XXXXXX

Rick didn't come home until after 1am. It was so unlike him to stay out that late. He showered and climbed into bed with his back to me.

"I was talking to Jessie." I began my lie.

"I didn't ask."

XXXXXX

Michonne gave me her phone number that night. That night she walked me to my truck and she gave me a hug. Everything about her body felt good against mine. She was petite but more curvy than Lori. Michonne smelled good too. It was a reassurance hug. A good squeeze and then the absence is felt. I felt every fiber in my body awaken as I recounted the short embrace. I was aroused by her. I waited for her to be safely inside of her apartment before I backed out to leave.

XXXXXX

I got Judith in her highchair when I noticed Rick left his lunch on the counter. I had made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with an apple. He never forgot his lunch in the 10 years we have been married. Ever.

XXXXXXX

Everyone and anyone who like curry was around my desk as I began chowing down at lunch time.

"Where the fuck you get that from?" Abe asked me as he took his spoon and got a taste. "Gawd damn! Lori cooking like this?"

I moved my lunch so Abe couldn't get another spoonful. I didn't respond with the truth that Lori couldn't cook worth shit. I just continued to eat only allowing Morgan a taste and he gave it a thumbs up.

XXXXXX

Rick: I allowed two people to taste your Curry the others had to enjoy a whiff.

Michonne: You had the whole office smelling like curry?!

Rick: It was good Michonne. Thank you. You made me a happy man.

Michonne: I want you to be happy Rick.

Rick: I want to be happy.

Michonne: : )

XXXXXX

I called Rick on his job. It was unlike him to forget his lunch. He didn't answer. I called again and instantly got his voicemail. Carl was going on and on about how his friend mother made brownies for his class and it was so good. I asked him if he wanted me to try brownies again and he told me, "No thanks."

I had eaten the fried eggs and bacon Rick had made and began my day taking and picking Carl up from school. Carrying Judith in and out of the car seat. I took Judith to visit her daddy at the station but he wasn't there. His truck wasn't in its normal parking spot. No one had any idea where Rick was and he had taken the whole day off.

XXXXXX

I was feeling more self conscience around Michonne. I knew she saw me as a person that she could count on like everyone else that would give her a much needed ride to work or home if she missed the bus. I think I was developing something more for Michonne and knew if I went down that rabbit hole I may not recover so I began to avoid her which made me only want to be around her more.

I wanted to buy her flowers, pay her electric if she needed me too. I was willing and the more and more we talked on the phone just chatting through out the day the more I wanted to take on some of her load. She made herself accessible to me when she didn't have to and I found myself over analyzing, _why_. The thought of Michonne having me delegated in the friend zone caused my hesitation in fantasizing more than I should about the possibilities.

I sent a photo to Michonne with me and another sandwich that happened to be chicken salad with tons of mayonnaise. I hate mayonnaise.

"I am making macaroni pie and frying chicken. My green bean casserole is not like your average green bean casserole it is like none you ever tasted. I may just have left overs for you to take to work for lunch, Mr. Grimes." I was spending my afternoon and evening with Michonne.

I was in her kitchen helping her clean and air out the frying smell. She had put bowls of vinegar all around the kitchen which believe it or not it helped tremendously.

"I want to help you with food, groceries." I was reaching in the back pocket for my wallet.

"Did I ask you to do that?"

"I want to contribute since I am eating your cooking on the regular and..."

"It is just me and Andre. He still eats like a bird. I am waiting for him to start eating like a growing boy. His weakness is sweets and going to the dentist. I am nervous that if he has any cavities how that could cost me when I need to buy a book for school.

"Will you let me help?"

"If I don't need it I am giving it back. If I need it and use it I don't know when I would be able to pay you back and I don't want to be indebted to you like that if you don't have it to give. Does that make sense?"

"Money can ruin things." I remarked.

"Giving money and expecting it back can ruin things." Michonne quipped.

She had placed her hand on my lower back, a sign to not move quickly because she was reaching behind me to grab the dish towel. I didn't physically jump from her touch but my heart did.

"Sex can ruin things too." Michonne had the towel in hand and began drying off what I was washing clean.

"Having sex and not having sex." I went along with her crazy banter.

"Don't forget bad sex."

"You ever had bad sex?" I was surprised at my boldness in asking her something so personal.

"Plenty of times. Especially when Mike was high or drunk. The sex to him was good, but for me, I just faked it and tried to hurry him off of me. How about you?"

"Not having sex."

"Lori, holding out on you?"

"No. She wants to but I..."

"Your not interested?"

"I'm not. I can't even fake it."

Michonne never once looked at me as she put a way her pots, pans and plates. "They have pills for that you know. You trying to make your marriage work right?"

I was trying to find the words. The right words to describe to Michonne where my mind was but I wasn't getting any answers staring at my sock covered feet and the sofa that was just a few feet away from us.

"No. I'm not." My voice was low and barely audible.

She took my hand again as her other one rested on the counter. "My socks are blue. Are you finding answers on the floor? My eyes are here. I need you to be clear what you are saying Rick."

"I am not trying to take pills for it. I am pretty sure my lower part works it just doesn't work with her at all. I haven't been trying to make my marriage work because I didn't step out on Lori. Never crossed my mind to do it. I was aiming for a promotion so I could stop driving a fucking cruiser but the shit happened with her and my partner Shane. All that hard work and the long hours went to shit because Shane and I fought. I couldn't control the rage I felt that of all people my friend would violate me, my home, my family. The fucked up thing is, I miss him as a friend."

Michonne began brushing a way my tears with her thumbs, as she held my face in her hands, "I am your friend now. You need to talk, if you need to get away, I am here for you as much as you need me to be. You can come here and relax. I can give you my spare key."


	6. Chapter 6

"There might be a million wrong people in your life, but when the right one comes everything looks dark."  
― M.F. Moonzajer

XXXXXXXXXX

Mike had come through for Michonne and got her SUV back from impoundment. He paid all the fees and signed it over back into her name. It was some convoluted story that should have several people locked up but I didn't pursue details or ask clarify questions. She was excited and I was excited for her.

"Things are looking up for me. I won't have to catch the bus and I promised some people that if I ever got my vehicle back I would stop and help them if they missed the last bus like I had some nights. Paying it forward however I can."

"I am really happy for you Michonne. This is a really nice vehicle. Excellent condition from the looks of it."

"It was my parents before they passed a way over a year ago and it was left to me. Mike did some shady shit with it and...Never mind. I got it back and my title in my hands." Michonne waved the paper at me. "I need to give it to the DMV because this should be electronically filed I think."

Daryl walked over to us with her receipt and verbally certified that her vehicle was in good working condition emphasizing the AC was ice cold. She hugged Daryl and kissed him on the cheek. I was instantly envious. Daryl was bright red but took it in stride as he walked a way shaking his head as he looked from her to me and then at his feet.

"You crazy, Michonne." Daryl said barely audible.

"I love you Daryl. Do I have the rest of the day off?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have time today Rick? You want to go for a ride?" Michonne looked to me with the keys dangling from her fingers.

I couldn't tell her no. My only answer to Michonne no matter what she asked was always going to be yes, if it kept her smiling like that at me.

XXXXXXXX

"Do you have any idea why Carl would lash out?" The counselor was annoying me as she kept her attention on me. She said her name was Denise Crawford and wanted to be on first name basis.

I couldn't take counseling serious especially when Lori began the lie that all was right in the home. The lie. The room seemed stifling and I didn't know how much more I could take without bolting out. I couldn't hide my annoyance and I stayed mute because sometimes people weren't ready for the truth and even counselors did not know what to do with the elephant in the room. It was up to me or Lori to acknowledge it and begin removing it but until then everything we said, everything we did was bullshit. The elephant remained in the room.

XXXXXXXX

I was so embarrassed when Rick didn't respond to Denise the counselor. I had to do all the fucking talking. I wish we had got our story straight before we even had come to the meeting. Rick wasn't talking to me unless he had too. We were unraveling and I was helpless to stop it. It was scary because I couldn't reach out to him because he wasn't reaching out to me. I was wondering if Denise could see that we were having marital problems. It seem like she was blaming Rick, judging him due to his lack of response. It didn't absolve me of my guilt. It made me feel even guiltier. I promised myself right then and there I was going to be an even better wife.

XXXXXX

We drove two hours out with no destination and it was great. We got a bite to eat. She paid. She insisted. She gave me back the two hundred dollars she thought she would need for her book. She insisted. Michonne was very happy that the dentist said Andre was cavity free. Dental hygiene was very important to her.

"I am glad that I can count on you Rick." She put her hand on top of mine when we were sitting across from each other in the booth.

"I am glad that I can help how ever you need it, Michonne." I replied earnestly taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

We were inside some hole in the wall diner and got a bite to eat. We talked about everything. It felt good to be with someone like her who enjoyed my company and I enjoyed hers. I haven't felt this carefree since I was a teen. She was refreshing. A breath of fresh air.

She stole some of my French fries and I wondered what her clam chowder soup tasted like and she gave me spoon full from her spoon.

We went back to her apartment where we sat on the couch with the television off.

"You smell good."

"What?" I was taken aback by her statement.

"You heard me."

She was sitting closer than she normally would or maybe I was sitting closer to her than I normally would. My heart began to pound.

"I smelled bad before?" I asked.

"No. You always had a nice scent. What do you call it? Pheromones. Your pheromones are extremely pleasing at this moment."

"You are crazy." I chuckled.

"I think I may be Horney." She curled up on the couch.

"What?" I laughed nervously.

"You heard me."

"I don't recall you drinking any alcohol today."

"I am going to have to take Negan up on his offer."

"What is Negan offering?"

"Movies, dancing, dinner, and a night cap."

I didn't respond to Michonne. I sucked in the inside of my jaw and swallowed hard. She knew he was my brother in law. I had told her he was like a use car salesman, long winded if you got him on a topic he enjoyed. Ex-wife name Lucille who lived two counties over.

"He just seem like an Asshole. I can't do assholes. Do you know anything else about him that you are willing to divulge to make him more palatable? I don't want to waste my damn time."

"He isn't the man for you. What I know about you, he ain't the one." I answered trying to keep the annoyance out of my tone.

"Who would be the man for me?"

"Not, Negan."

"Waiting..."

"You will be waiting a damn long time if you think I am going to be naming any man's name." I was at my wits end and it was obvious that I was annoyed and pissed off.

XXXXXXXXX

"I don't understand why you and Dad just don't get a divorce."

Carl sat across from me at the kitchen table and I had no response to him. I had to close my mouth but I was too stunned to do it.

"You should run off with Uncle Shane because we know that is where you want to be."

XXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

"It's not the one who climbs beneath your bedcovers who satisfies you. It is the one who climbs beneath your skin."  
― Sawyer Belle, Love of a Lioness

XXXXXXX

Michonne started going out with Negan. I would see his car parked in her apartment complex parking lot. I was officially avoiding Michonne. I was pissed off and she was pissed off with me for being pissed off with her.

We didn't call each other nor text and a very tiny part of me was glad. It took a lot of convincing to get that tiny part to be happy about it as I came home everyday to a wife who was visibly anxious, a son that was angry and a daughter that wasn't mine.

XXXXXXXX

Rick began coming home earlier than usual. It was surprising because he did it every day for almost two weeks straight. He asked me if I wanted to go catch a movie. He asked if I wanted to go out to dinner. He asked if I wanted to take the kids to his parents so we could have some alone time. Movies sounded fine. Dinner did too. Alone time was another issue because I wasn't sure what that would consist of. Were we going to be intimate?

Shane was calling and texting during the time Rick was home and I couldn't respond to him. I had to turn my phone off. I stayed off the computer. I could not relax. It felt like the axe could come down any moment.

XXXXXX

I needed to get my mind off of Michonne and Negan. Lori looked white as a ghost when I asked her if she wanted my parents to watch Carl and Judith. She had no idea what she wanted to see at the movies or what type of food she would be in the mood for so I hung out with Carl playing video games. Took him to the movies and helped him with his homework. Ordered Pizza.

I just could not fuck with Lori. That look she had made my stomach turn. It reminded me of the first time, I found out she was having an affair and I didn't know with whom. I just can't fuck with Lori.

By the second week I was back to talking to Michonne. I texted her. She texted me back.

Michonne: Negan is such an asshole.

Rick: :)

Michonne: Don't smiley face me.

Rick: I told you he is not the man for you.

Michonne: :(

Rick: You are stuck with me.

Michonne: Too bad you are married.

Michonne: I am glad to have you as a friend.

I was still stuck at, ' _Too bad you are married'. Me fucking too_ was how I wanted to respond but, I didn't. I didn't respond at all. I realized in that moment...in that very fricken moment that I had feelings for Michonne but I had to keep my head on straight. The feelings I had meant I had to make a decision about my marriage and all the fucking time that I wasted when I could have been pursuing her.

She came out of her apartment and came to my pickup truck handing me a brown bagged lunch. She seemed nervous and it made me nervous as I accepted. Michonne was the one who called me over because she said she had something for me and I guess it was whatever was in the bag.

"I just wanted to make sure you were eating a decent lunch since we are friends again."

"We will always be friends Michonne, even if your decisions annoy me."

"Well we shouldn't go a week with out talking. Lori may like that but I don't. I like to talk through things, even disagreements but, it is hard to do if you can't be honest with yourself...not just with me but yourself."

"Is this still about Negan?"

"This is about how it made you feel...what you're feeling. Now get to work deputy. You have a town to protect."

Michonne tapped my truck as she walked back to her apartment to study for an exam.

I drove to work with Michonne on my mind. When I opened the bag at my work station I found a well put together sandwich on a sub bun. It had turkey, lettuce, tomato, onions, banana peppers, provolone cheese and cheddar. It had sometype of sauce. I found out later it was chipotle sauce. Two bags of my favorite potato chips, a small fruit bowl where she sliced up oranges and apples and a bottle of lemon Ice tea. There was a note inside:

 _You are stuck with me too,_

 _Michonne_

X

Rick: Stuck is good.

Michonne: :-)*

Rick: What the hell you doing now?

Michonne: Blowing you a kiss. lol

Rick: hmm, you sure about that?

Michonne: You don't see it?

Rick: Nope. Can't feel it either.

Michonne: You are so silly.

Rick: Are you aiming at my cheek or lips?

Michonne: Silly

Rick: I am in need of the direction in which to position myself for this :-)*

Michonne: I could have sent : p

Rick: What is that?

Michonne: French kiss.

Rick: French kissing from the looks of it should not ever be texted.

MIchonne: Especially to a friend. He may get the wrong idea. Lol

Rick: Yes. That it is a colon and the letter p.

MIchonne: Oh my god Rick. You are so funny.

XXXXXXX

Rick was becoming more and more restless. He wasn't eating. To be honest we both weren't eating. He was distracted. I was distracted. Carl and Judith's needs were the only things being met.

There was a great divide growing between us. If I was being honest it had been there when Rick realized I wasn't being truthful. It grew then and I thought the counseling we attended would keep at least the bridge there. I was walking across it by asking him if he wanted me to make him a turkey sandwich with cheese and mayo.

"Lori, we've been married ten years and one thing you should know, I refuse to believe you don't know...I don't like mayo. I don't like bologna, I don't like tuna. I like cheddar. I don't like american cheese. I like lettuce, tomato and a bit of onions. Sliced in half. I like mustard. I like chipotle sauce now. _I don't like Mayo_!"

"I don't understand how you can eat a sandwich without mayo. I put it on there because that is how I eat _my_ sandwiches."

"You didn't hear a damn thing I just said."

"I heard you Rick, I just thought you were being picky and not giving mayonaise a chance and for years I have been doing it. I thought maybe you had changed your mind that mayonaise wasn't that bad. It is only now, years later that I am hearing that you still don't like mayonaise."

"The way your thought process works I can see how Shane was able to get you in to _his_ bed, have sex with you with out protection and impregnate you. This same thought process has you thinking that I would just be happy any way life wants to serve it up to me. It has never been any clearer than the way you prepare my lunches. It has never been any clearer than it is right now today that you are the most inconsiderate woman that I have ever known."

"Fuck you, Rick."

"No. Fuck you."

Right there. The bridge was no longer under my feet. Right in that instance, Rick was severing the ties on his side. I couldn't continue to hold on to someone that wasn't trying to hold on to me. I couldn't keep trying to meet Rick half way for him to continually find a way to tie in that I cheated on him and how stupid I had to be to fuck his friend Shane. The great divide. Not even Carl our glue would be able to keep us together.

XXXXXX

I was ranting. I hated when I would do it. Once I got started I couldn't help but list all my grievances to a woman that was deaf to how I wanted something as simple as a fucking sandwich.

I was back at Michonne's place. She had made some type of peas and rice with chicken mixed in. She had cabbage, macaroni pie and peach cobbler for dessert. I was stuffed. I was content playing footsies with her as we watched her favorite channel, lifetime.

She had enough left overs packed for me to take to work the next day. Inside the bag I found a note attached to the bowl when I was ready for lunch.

 _You are worth the Effort_

 _Michonne_

XXXXX

I took off my wedding band and wrist-watch and placed them in a glass bowl that was on the dresser.

I took a long cold shower. I was jacking off more than I cared to admit to myself. I was averaging almost every day. I was dreaming about Michonne. My thoughts were filled with her. I felt pathetic that the only way to relieve some of the tension was with my hand.

I stood in the mirror looking at myself wondering if Michonne thought I was attractive. I wondered if she would date someone like me. I was a few years older than her. I looked down at the dish where I placed my wedding band. I didn't put it back on. I just grabbed my watch and got ready for work.


	8. Chapter 8

"It is an absolute human certainty that no one can know his own beauty or perceive a sense of his own worth until it has been reflected back to him in the mirror of another loving, caring human being."  
― John Joseph Powell, The Secret of Staying in Love

XXXXXX

"I want a divorce." I was staring back at my reflection. The words seem very foreign to my ears. Divorce...I wanted to end my marriage. I just needed to practice. "Lori, I want out." I practiced with different variations aloud and in my head the only words that seemed to get my point across was, "I want a divorce." Four simple words.

Christmas was in a few weeks and I began to doubt if it was the right time or if I should wait after _or_ if the first of the year would be better. Maybe I should wait for summer when Carl was on summer break but then it may ruin his whole summer. I had no idea how people got divorced when there were other people to consider.

XXXXXX

It took very little time for me to be in Shane's arms again. The way he kissed me took my breath away. I felt alive. I was willing to no longer be tethered to a life where I was no longer wanted, where I was resented. I was ready for a new life. A life with Shane. We met up twice a week. He would whisk me off to random motels. It lasted two months. The whirlwind was disappearing and I was able to see clearly.

Shane was pressuring me. He wasn't pressuring me to end my marriage. He was pressuring me to allow him to see Judith. His daughter. He was threatening a paternity suit. I thought that Shane wanted to pursue something with me. I had no idea he was living with a woman named Andrea until Jessie told me.

"Andrea is some family law attorney in Atlanta. Shane has been fooling around with her I think around the same time he was fooling around with you. They are engaged to be married in the summer."

"You are just now telling me this, Jessie?"

"I thought you were trying to work on your marriage with Rick. Why the hell would I talk to you about Shane?"

"I was lured..."

"Probably so. I have no idea what you saw in Shane of all people. He could never keep his dick in his pants. He is such a hound dog. He's good in the sack but not much else."

"You never told me you slept with Shane..."

"What woman around here hasn't had a moment with Shane? The only one that no one can get their hands on is _your_ husband. If you aren't working shit out with Rick, don't be mad if I try to snatch him up."

"What kind of friend are you?"

"A good enough one to tell you to watch me around him."

I felt like shit.

XXXXX

I had the kids at my parents house while Lori did whatever Lori would do when no one was around. My parents loved Carl and Judith. They adored their grand kids.

"So, what do you plan to do, son?" My dad was standing at the grill. He was grilling burgers. We were the only two outside while my mother was being assisted by Carl in the kitchen and Judith in a highchair.

"I am going to ask Lori for a divorce." I was fidgeting with the place setting on the faded picnic table.

"Ask or tell her?" My dad asked for my clarity.

"I am going to tell her."

"There is no way to work this out between you two?" He was flipping the burgers and periodically eyeing me as I responded to his questioning.

"No. I am tired. I don't want to try with Lori."

"Is there someone else, son?"

"Lori, stepped out on me. I have not stepped out on Lori. Ever." I hated when I had to explain my reasoning for not working on a marriage that was broken beyond repair. I felt like I had to explain.

"You sure of that?"

"I have not slept with anyone since Lori."

"If you think cheating consist of sleeping with someone, then you are very naïve or in denial, son. I have heard about you and the cashier becoming pretty close."

I was surprised that my father listened to gossip. I didn't deny it. I didn't deny it's validity. I wasn't going to deny Michonnes importance to me. She was very important to me as was Carl.

"How long has this been going on, this emotional thing you got going?" My dad asked when he realized he wasn't going to get a response or that my lack of response verified the truth of the whispers.

"Some time now. A year soon."

"You are in love with her?"

"Yes."

"Do you really think you gave your marriage a fair chance if you were becoming emotionally tied up with someone else?"

"Michonne has always wanted me to work on my marriage. She wanted me to see things beyond my perspective. Michonne has been there for me when I was at my lowest."

"Michonne. That's her name?"

"She has a son. He's eight years old. Andre."

"You've been around her son?"

"Yes."

"Very bold. Times have definitely changed."

"I am not sure what you are implying?"

"When you get to be my age you get to see the bigger picture faster than most. Life only has so many variations. The only consistent thing is you live and you die. I am impressed you made a decision to live."

"You would like Michonne. You would like Andre too."

"I am quiet sure I would like who ever you placed value in, son. That goes for your mother as well. Our concern is Judith. We are attached to her and we hate for Lori to pull the rug from under our feet."

"I warned you ahead of time that Judith wasn't mine."

"I know. We still have grown attached to her."

"Am I bad person, if I want her to go to Shane? Judith should know who her father is. Her real father. If I were Shane, I would want the same. I would want my child."

"I don't know any man that would blame you, especially with the way things happened."

XXXXX

I noticed Ricks wedding band in the dish. I had no idea how long he had stopped wearing it and how long it's been in the dish. The band was just there. I was at a loss. I felt empty and heaviness all at the same time. It was jarring.

My whole life was unraveling. I cleaned. I cleaned the house until there was nothing to be cleaned. I was alone.

Just two years ago I had a functioning family. I spent precious time out of control. Out of my fucking mind.

It was sobering to have clarity of all that I was losing. Counseling did not help with it. Shane being who Shane was helped with it. He didn't want me. He just wanted to fuck me. I was fuckable and I fucked up. _I_ couldn't blame anyone but myself.

The good guy versus the bad boy. Anyone who watched enough movies or read enough books knew the right decision was not following one's heart when you had that choice but to use common sense. If I had known this was going to be the story of my life I would have paused and stayed focused. I made the wrong choice and it will cost me dearly.

Now, I was stuck with me and I better get ready to know my _self_ better because right now, I wasn't in a good way. I wasn't bringing anything to the table to make my _self_ a good catch for anyone and Rick certainly didn't deserve how I treated him.

XXXXXXXX

Michonne: What are you doing?

Rick: Thinking what the hell to get you for Christmas.

Michonne: What I want you aren't ready to give.

Rick: What is that?

Michonne: I've been drinking. Warning.

Rick: What _YOU_ want I am not ready to give?

I repeated her text back to her. It was such an odd statement. I re-read it over and over. I couldn't imagine anything within my means I wouldn't give to Michonne. This is not the first time we did drunk texting. I have been drunk a few times and texted her in the middle of the night. This was the first time we were going into uncharted territory. We promised each other if we were drunk we had to make it quickly known.

Michonne: Yes.

Rick: I am not good with Riddles.

Michonne: I know.

Rick: I would give you anything

Michonne: Anything?

Rick: Yes.

Michonne: I want you. I wanted you for a long time now.

Michonne: Are you going to respond?

Rick:

Michonne: I know you are married and...

Rick: How much you been drinking Michonne?

Michonne: Almost a whole bottle of Moscato.

Rick: That is only what 5% alcohol

Michonne: 8% : ) I think. You know I am not on your level with 40% alcohol

Rick: Lightweight

Michonne: I have no idea what level I would need to be to sip whiskey or what I would be doing

Rick: Probably not texting me.

Michonne: Probably passed out.

Rick: Where's Andre?

Michonne: Sleep.

Rick: Where are you?

Michonne: In my bed.

Rick:

Michonne: Are you going to respond?

Rick: What are we doing Michonne?

Michonne: texting.

Rick: What. Do. You. Want. For. Christmas?

Michonne: Y.O.U.

Rick: Ok

Michonne: Ok?

Rick: Yes. Ok.

Michonne: You are coming across hesitant.

Rick: I am nervous.

Michonne: Did I just make things awkward?

Rick: When you sober up and you don't feel the same...Yes awkward.

Michonne: I'm sorry.

Rick: I am going to call you.

My hands were shaking as I pressed the phone Icon and called Michonne who answered immediately.

"Rick."

"Michonne."

"I think my words have sobered me up."

"You want me to call you tomorrow afternoon when you are good and sober? We can continue this conversation later if you want. It won't change my response to you."

"Where are you right now?"

"On the couch."

"You aren't..."

"No. I am not. I am on the couch."

"I don't want anything for Christmas." Michonne said so quick I almost didn't catch it.

"I thought you wanted me? You changed your mind?"

"I think I am just lonely right now."

"Lonely or Horny?"

"Oh my god! It's been so long since I have been with someone."

"What about Negan?"

"I knew it. I knew you thought Negan and I did something..."

"Did you?"

"No. I can't get hot and bothered over an Asshole."

"Do I have you hot and bothered?"

"Yes."

I had a hard on and I couldn't help wanting the conversation to go a certain way. Her voice was sexy. I imagined Michonne's lips close to the phone, close to my ear.

"What do you want me to do to you right now?"

"I want you to finish kissing me."

"I love kissing you though. I love tasting you. I love my lips on yours. My tongue, your tongue.

"I want you to play with my titties. I want you to lick them."

"Do you want me to suck them?"

"Lick them and cover them with your mouth. But you never suck them. Never."

"Why? Why don't you want me to suck your titties?"

"Because you know that I like them licked with a slight nip. Lightly you nip my nipples with your teeth beause it makes me open my legs wider for you."

I was so fucking turned on as I imagined being on top of Michonne with her breast in my hands and her nipple between my teeth.

"Tell me what happens when I do that to you?"

"It makes me moan. It makes moan like this..."

The sound instantly had my hand under the covers inside of my boxers. I began to slowly stroke my self. She moaned again. Her breathing changed. It was hitching. If Michonne was getting her self off on the phone with me I was going to lose my fucking mind.

"My hands are sliding into your panties now Michonne."

"Yes, Rick. I need you to finger me."

"I bet you are so wet."

"I am. You got me so wet Rick. I like the way you slide one finger then two fingers real slow in and out of me.. Do you feel how wet I am for you Rick?"

Oh my fucking God. I couldn't slow down my rhythm when she said my name and hearing her gasp for air.

"I need you to go faster Rick."

"I got you so wet Michonne. You are so tight. Your are so fucking tight. Please let me slide into your pussy. Please, Michonne."

"You are inside me filling me up. Your dick is just right."

"Do you want me to go faster?"

"Faster Rick. Tell me how much you want my pussy Rick. Tell me how bad you want it."

"I want it so bad I would bury my face in it. I'm about to come all up inside you. Oh my god Michonne." I couldn't control my breathing. I could just imagine pounding into Michonne.

"Rick. You are making me come all over you."

I had climaxed all over my stomach, boxers and blanket. I no longer had a crush on Michonne. I was un-officially in love with Michonne and we have never even kissed but yet we had the most amazing phone sex that night.

The next morning I sent her a text.

Rick: Morning.

Michonne: Good Morning, Deputy.

Rick: : p

Michonne: : P

Rick:

Michonne: We starting early?

Rick: I like first thing in the morning.

Michonne: Me too.

Rick: What are you doing?

Michonne: Brushing my teeth and getting ready for work. Lol

Rick: I plan to do it today.

Michonne: Plan to do what?

Rick: I'm going to tell her. Today. Right now in fact.

Michonne: K. Call me and tell me how it went. I will be at Daryl's today.

Rick: K.

I wanted to think that what Michonne and I did last night changed our direction. That we were more than friends. It was a conversation that I wanted to have with her but I had to get my tether to Lori undone as quickly as possible. I needed a divorce that was quick and with out disruption. I had to focus on everything that came with divorcing a partner after the amount of years we spent together. I refused to go another year unhappily married.

XXXXXX

"I want a divorce."

"Have you ever read any of the notes that I had in your lunch bag?"

"What notes?"

"When did you stop eating the lunches I prepared for you?"

"Did you hear what I said? I want a divorce."

"I didn't really give us a chance, Rick. I think we both are to blame in not giving this marriage a hundred percent. Before you start...I know I was wrong. I cheated on you. You can't trust me. But think for just a second that if...If I hadn't ever got with Shane..."

"It would have been someone else. You were looking for something that I couldn't provide to you Lori. If it wasn't with Shane it would have been any one. It would have been! You just chose to fuck around with my best friend. I can't forgive you for that. Plain and simple. I know this anger and the disapointment will fade but I have know idea WHEN I can get passed this clusterfuck of negative feelings if I am _still_ married to you."

"Maybe we should consider a separation..."

"I want a divorce. I am not prolonging shit with you, Lori."

"What about Judith?"

"You and Judith are my constant reminders in my own damn house. I know there may be other men out in the world that had the same situation and endured it...I can't. I won't and all the guilt trip in the world won't convince me to continue to raise my best friend baby that he had with my wife. You were my wife Lori. You were mine and I was your husband. Do you even get that?"

My tears no longer affected Rick. He was angry. He wanted a divorce. He didn't want to prolong the inevitable.

"I want a divorce and would like it very much if we can discuss living arrangements and custody like two adults."

The doorbell was ringing. There was knocking. Rick went to the door.

I couldn't believe my eyes when Rick opened the door and Shane was on the other side.


	9. Chapter 9

"For some people, "the point of no return" begins at the very moment their souls become aware of each others' existence."  
― C. JoyBell C.

XXXX

"Well, look who's here. Lori get your bags, Shane is fucking here for you." I looked back to Shane, "You two started back to fucking?"

"Rick," Shane began, avoiding all eye contact. "I am here for Judith. I ain't getting anywhere with Lori about seeing my daughter and..."

The fact that he didn't deny that they were back to fucking had me riled and Shane knew exactly how to relay an undercover message. We were friends since childhood. I knew him very well but obviously not well enough if he was going to mess around with my wife behind my back and destroy my marriage. I could almost understand if he was in love with Lori but I knew and half the town knew that Shane messed around with anyone with two legs and a pussy. I had no idea why or how Lori could fall for Shane's shit unless she thought she was different somehow...

"Shane they are a package fucking deal. Lori, don't just stand there pack your shit up and go."

"Rick, we need to talk." Lori began her inability to concoct a lie and I had no time for delays. I was fed up even more than I thought I could be with Lori. This was going to escalate and I knew this time I would be the one behind bars if those two did not get the fuck on. I didn't care if they left together as one big family, they just had to get the fuck a way from me.

"No **_we_** don't have shit to discuss, Lori." I said through clenched teeth.

"I am not here to take your wife. I am not here for that. I need to know how we can move forward..." Shane stepped forward up another step.

"The moment you stuck your dick in Lori put us at a permanent stand still. The moment you did that she became yours!"

Things got heated real quick between Shane and me. He knew exactly how to fucking push my buttons and I was going to fucking clock him when Spencer pulled up in the cruiser with lights flashing.

"I can't help it you didn't know how to fuck your wife to keep her home. It's not my fault that **any** man that paid her **any** attention could have got her in bed at the time, man. **ANY** one. Call her beautiful and Lori was fucking ready. Easiest shit in any playbook."

I told Michonne all that was said and all that had happened earlier that day and she listened.

"I am so sorry, Rick."

"I'm a big joke right?"

"I'm not laughing."

"I don't feel bad you know about putting Lori out with Judith."

"You shouldn't."

"I told Lori to get the hell out and she packed her bags and left with Judith over to her parents."

"It was either going to be you or her...I have no idea why it would be you to leave your own house over a bed you didn't make."

I couldn't even look at Michonne. I had so many emotions that I needed to sort through and I had to start with taking care of Carl who chose to stay home with me. I had to get my and his life in order and I had no idea where to begin.

"Don't let Shane do that. Don't let him in your head space Rick. I know that is what you are doing. Doubting everything that you and Lori shared. At one point it was genuine I am sure. At one point you both were on the same page, reading and enjoying the same story. It is not your fault she picked up another book while you weren't looking. It doesn't mean she didn't enjoy what you shared but she was a fool to not let you know she didn't want to continue to read with you."

I was dumbfounded by Michonne that I met her eyes. The most sincerest eyes I have ever known to peer into. Eyes that welcomed me and saw _me_ at my lowest, and had the ability to make me feel like I was at my greatest with room to grow. Those very same beautiful almond shape eyes would still seek me out like she was doing now, because she had me confused, "What the hell are you saying?" I asked slightly amused.

"I thought I'd get your attention. I need you to look at me when I am talking to you. You know I don't like when you find the rock beneath your feet more interesting than me."

We were standing there, next to my pickup that was parked at Daryl's automotive. I didn't take my eyes from her eyes until I could tell she was smiling and I quickly glanced from her lips back to her eyes. She was so beautiful in the way she understood me with out saying another word. She accepted me and all the drama that was attached to me. She didn't care that sometimes I could be needy, stubborn, ornery,shy, or ashamed. I didn't realize I reached for hand and it was in mine as we stood there having a moment. I had an urge to kiss her. A very strong urge.

"What are you doing later tonight?" Michonne asked me.

"Do you want to text again about what you want for Christmas?"

"You are so silly. I was asking because I have some left-overs and with Lori gone you and Carl will need to eat at least one good meal. Text me when you are in the parking lot at my apartment and I will bring it out to you. I have to get back to work."

I wanted to kiss her. I had a very strong urge to pull her to me but Daryl came out asking for Michonne to help with the customers that were ready to pay.

XXXXXXX

My parents were not happy to see me on their doorstep. Me and Judith. They didn't know that Judith wasn't Rick's. They didn't know we were having marital problems. They didn't know that it was just that bad where I would be divorced and it was my fault. I wanted to be the one to tell them. I had to tell them everything because my Dad was determined to call Rick to see if he could get to the bottom of it.

"Rick should be ashamed putting his wife and daughter out on the street like she's yesterday trash."

I had to tell them because if they called Rick, he surely would tell them everything. I would rather them hear it from me.

"No, daddy. Rick is divorcing me because I had an affair and Judith is not his daughter."

"What?" My parents asked in unison.

I watched the look of surprise on both their faces as the words began to register and the disappointment surfaced.

XXXXXX

"This food is good, Dad."

"Sure is."

"Where you get it? Do you think we can get more?"

I was at a lost for words. I began to wonder, what to call Michonne. I mean she was my friend but I didn't know if I should delegate her in that role when she was apparently more than that to me. Carl was at an age where sometimes too much information wasn't good and not enough information wasn't good.

"She is a lady friend. I'm quite sure something could be arranged twice a week _maybe_ if we could be so lucky."

"Yeah?" I watched Carl tear into his barbeque chicken and rice with peas.

I began to test the waters with him to see where his young mind was with the idea of change happening in our home that we shared just the two of us.

"It would be a dream come true if we could get a meal like this everyday."

Carl nodded in agreement.

"I hope that happens may be in the future..."

I stopped eating and watched Carl's unchanging expression as he continued to chow down.

"I just think if we were so lucky to have meals like this everyday it would probably include a nice breakfast and a decent lunch." I waited to see if he was going to connect any of the dots.

"What do you think we would have to do to get this everyday?" Carl asked after he took a gulp of his iced tea.

"Well...I guess I would have to ask my lady friend but, it won't be right to ask since I am still married to your mom."

"What does Mom have to do with anything? She doesn't even know how to cook?"

"It won't look right. The everyday thing. So for right now we got to take what is being offered to us until things are different."

"I don't think Mom cares. She didn't care when she was here why would we care what she thinks about us eating?"

"My lady friend is very important to me and I don't want her to feel like she is the cook for the Grimes men that live here. I want her to feel a certain way about it because I would like for her to be more than that."

"Are we talking about a girlfriend?"

"I am talking about that, yes."

"She has kids?"

"She has a son."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"How old is he?"

"Eight. "

"Is his name, Andre?"

"Yes." I was stunned.

"He's been moved up to my grade 6 months ago. He says he knows you. He says you are at his apartment all the time. He told me you eat there and watch television with his mom."

"When would he tell you these things?"

"At lunch. He shares his lunch with me. I would throw moms sandwiches away when he shared. He started bringing enough for me. This taste like what he would bring to school. His mom made brownies and they were amazing. She made enough for the whole class. He's popular because he's smart. He says he got his weird brain from his mom. She's super smart too. He says she memorizes things but she doesn't tell people because they treat her differently when they know. He says, his IQ is almost higher than hers though. He doesn't know how much longer he will be in my grade before they move him again."

I was speechless. Michonne has been feeding Carl too.


	10. Chapter 10

"He touched my soul long before I knew what his hands felt like."  
― Nikki Rowe

XXXXXX

Michonne: I am your lady friend?

Rick: How did that get back to you?

Michonne: Carl told Andre and Andre asked me about it.

Rick: Is there a problem?

Michonne: Andre wanted to know if there was a difference.

Rick: Difference?

Michonne: Lady friend and girlfriend.

Rick: Is there a difference?

Michonne: I'm going to call you

I answered her call.

"Andre's father was here when the topic came up. Mike asked Andre if I had a boyfriend hanging around the apartment. Andre told him about you. That you are the only one that comes by. Andre wants to know if you are my boyfriend how come you didn't tell Carl I was your girlfriend. Why did you use the term lady friend."

"They aren't one and the same?" I was thoroughly confused and Michonne was thoroughly amused based on her tone.

"The next time you come by, Andre wants to discuss it with you."

"Andre? Not You?"

"Andre wants to know what's going on. He is confused by the two terms and I have no idea how to explain your mindset of why I am your lady friend and not your girlfriend."

"Where is he now?"

"Right here hoping you come by here right now to explain yourself."

Carl was with his mother and her parents for the evening when I drove by Michonne to find her standing in the parking lot of her apartment complex. I parked and got out the truck and stood before her. She had the necklace that I gave her for Christmas around her neck with the letter M.

She was puzzled on the letter M and I had told her it stood for she _has_ _Me,_ she's _Mine_ , _My Michonne_. It made her smile and giggle as I continued with _Magnificient_ , _Mother_ , _Migraine_ , _Mylanta_...

"I need to know what we are doing Rick? Before you talk to Andre, I want to be on the same page with you."

I threw caution to the wind at that moment. I pulled Michonne closer to me as I stepped closer to her. I asked Michonne, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Still not sure what the difference was until that moment. I felt like a teenager and she was the girl I thought highly of and I would want to walk her home but not until I knew if she regarded me the same.

"Yes."

Yes, was her only response. She was my girlfriend.

I don't know why I haven't kissed her ever and how I resisted for so long. I knew she had always waited for me to make that move. The ball was always in my court. I was inching closer to do what I had only dreamed of doing.

I kissed her to find her lips just as eager to join with me in our first ever kiss. Her arms were around my neck and my hands were firmly placed on her hips. She tasted me and I her. If love had a taste, it tasted like Michonne.

I wanted to do this with Michonne. No one else.

I wasn't officially divorced yet, but, I waited long enough. The divorce was in the works. Michonne wasn't the other woman she was the _only_ woman. The only woman I desired and needed. She was everything I could ever want in one person. She was my friend. She will soon be my lover and if she was willing my wife.

XXXXXX

I sat with Carl on my parents back porch. I watched him as he played some type of game on my ipad as he sat on the porch swing. I thought the moment alone with him was a good enough time to tell him I was pregnant. Before I could get the words out Carl told me that his Dad had a girlfriend and that she could cook. He said it was the same person who brought brownies to his class and the brownies were the best brownies he ever had in his whole entire life.

"Have you met her?" I was curious as to how serious Rick was with the new person. I mean, if he had her around Carl it had to be serious.

"Yes." Carl responded not taking his eyes off the the screen of my Ipad.

"Do you like her?" I sat next to him on the swing.

"She's cool."

"Has she been to our house?"

"Yes."

"Doing what?"

"Cooking. Dad helps her cook. They are always together in the kitchen."

"Your dad never cooked with me."

Carl shrugged not seeing the problem, "Dad says he would like for things to be different with her. He says she makes him happy. Her name is Michonne."

"What does that mean?" I wasn't looking for Carl to have the answer to my question. My question was verbalized aloud. There was a hidden meaning. There had to be.

"I don't know but he likes her. He's always smiling at her and laughing."

"She stays overnight?"

"No. Just long enough to cook, clean up and watch tv with dad while Andre and I play video games in my room."

"Andre?"

"He was the new kid in my class I would tell you about but obviously you weren't listening."

Carl's tone went from what I remembered to be when he was younger to laced with venom. Sometimes I wonder if Carl would ever forgive me for what I had done to our family.

I wanted to change the subject. "I've been looking for a place for Me, you, Judith and-." The thought of Rick moving on had me all in knots. It hurt.

"I want to stay with Dad."

"Well I was thinking..."

"I want to stay with Dad. I don't mind visiting but I want to live with Dad."

I didn't tell him. I was too hurt. He continue to choose his father over me.

XXXXXX

Michonne had been to my home twice. The first time was to meet Carl and she brought Andre. Michonne prepared a Lasagna that was out of this world as we had our first dinner together with the boys who seemed to get along well.

The second time was a repeat of the first time but we prepared homemade pizzas. We all helped create our own. It was pretty messy and fun as we all tried to manuever in the kitchen with the pizza oven I purchased just because Michonne thought it would be awesome to have one. I didn't realize she already had one and was bringing it over. It did speed up the process because we could do two at a time and get the boys squared away.

The first time she was over we shared a short kiss when the boys weren't looking. The second time she was over I had her pressed up against the livingroom wall while they were in Carls bedroom playing video games.

"Rick, we have to be careful. They could come out and see us."

"Okay. Just give me one more kiss." My mouth was already on hers as I pressed my arousal against her thigh. She whimpered and it was driving me insane with want. She was warm. Her body, my body together would be everything I imagined. I just knew it would be good between us.

" Oh my God. Why can't I get enough of you, Rick. You are such a good kisser. We need to stop." She kept kissing me back.

"I want you Michonne. Don't you feel it?"

"Yes"

I hadn't had sex in a long time and I was beyond my threshold of waiting a second longer to have her and if it wasn't for the boys coming out of Carl's bedroom for icecream I would have tried to figure out a way to get Michonne into my bedroom down the hall.

XXXXXXXX

The paternity suit was finalized and the birth certificate was going to be changed to show that Shane was the father of Judith. Andrea was a big part in changing everything and I had no control. I couldn't afford an attorney to fight it.

I tried to talk to Rick about it and he was pissed that I would even think I would want his name to remain as Judith's father. Shane had visitation rights and he exercised them to the letter of the agreement I signed. Child support was provided and it helped with being able to help my parents out. It made Judith and I less of a burden to them. Everthing was quick and efficient.

Shane would take Judith two full weeks out of every month until she was school age and then the agreement would change and it meant more money for me because Shane would get Judith mostly and I would only have her every other weekend. Andrea was paying me instead of the other way around. Less time generally meant I would have to pay but that wasn't the case with our arrangement.

Andrea wanted Judith enrolled in the best private school when she was old enough and the only suitable way to do it would be Shane having full custody.

Everytime Shane would bring Judith home to me I barly recognize her because they had her dressed in the most expensive dresses and shoes. Judith was Andrea's doll and it annoyed me. Judith was for Andrea. Andrea couldn't have children. It didn't take long for me to realize I was supplying Andrea with a child. I found out I was pregnant again. I tried to conceal it long enough from Shane by wearing baggy shirts. I was looking more frumpy.

I was trying to think of a way to make Rick appear as the father but hearing that Rick was moving on with someone else...and for me to continue to bring drama...

Rick hated me. It felt like he did and to continue to lie about anything about him or attaching his name...Rick would be pissed. When Rick was angry, it was a scary kind of angry. I'd seen that side of him when he lost his promotion due to fighting with Shane in the parking lot of Herschel Market.

XXXXXXX

Michonne and I were kind of making it official around town that we were together. We were at Herschel's Market together buying a few things. I pushed the cart while we went down the aisle looking for ingredients to make brownies. Michonne wanted to surprise Carl with a small pan since that was all that he raved about. Carl enjoyed Michonne's cooking in general but something about her brownies he wanted me to taste.

"I'm paying for this Michonne." I told her as we were coming to the end of the baking good aisle.

"Okay deputy." She slid a twenty dollar bill in my back pocket.

"Are you trying to cop a feel?" My face was turning red.

"Yep. It was worth the twenty dollars I slipped you too." Michonne giggled.

"I told you I am paying and copping feels are free."

We stood in Jessie's line when Michonne realized she forgot an important ingredient. I was next when Jessie noticed just me and as I took the items out of the cart and placed them on the conveyer belt.

"Hi Rick! How are you?"

"I am doing fine, Jessie."

"Surprised to see you in my line. Usually you are in Michonne's line. Too bad she isn't working today."

"Well, I am with-"

"OH darn...this isn't scanning." Jessie summoned Eugene to do a price check. "I heard about you and Lori. If you ever need someone to talk to about it...A shoulder to cry on, you can count on me Rick."

"Thanks Jessie."

"I can come over after my shift. I have a bottle of wine that we can share if you like?"

I felt Michonne come up behind me in the check out lane. She placed the item down as Jessie was scanning the last item that wouldn't scan the first time around.

"Hi, Michonne."

"Hi, Jessie."

"$14.28."

" The sugar." I implied to Jessie that what Michonne put down was part of my order.

"Michonne...You are such a sweetheart helping customers like Rick on your day off." Jessie remarked.

"We are here together. I am her boyfriend. I am a customer to you." I looked squarely at Jessie. I wanted my point to get across to her. I wanted it from my lips to her ear. From her lips to anyone who was concerned would know she heard it plain as day because _I_ told her. No guessing. No wondering. Michonne was my lady and I was her man.


	11. Chapter 11

"A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever"  
― Dave Matthews Band

XXXXX

Lori had Carl. Mike had Andre. Michonne wanted me to come to her place. We had it planned and it was all I thought about. Alone with Michonne. In bed with Michonne. I was excited and nervous as I stood outside her apartment door with a bouquet of flowers.

She opened the door. For the life of me I have no idea what Michonne wore because I had it off of her in two seconds flat. The flowers hit the floor as I had her in my arms around her, kicking my shoes off. French kissing was way better than ' :p ' any day.

We made way to her bedroom. She tackled me and I fell on to my back on to her bed. Michonne sucked on my earlobe after she kissed along my jawline. Her warm breath and tongue caused me to suck in air. I exhaled as she moved along my neck with kisses that were led by her tongue to my chest as she unbuttoned my shirt . One button at a time. She was straddling me and I wanted to help her but she moved my hands away. She did let me help her with my belt buckle and I lifted my hips as she climbed off to pull my jeans and boxer's off.

My hands were everywhere at first. I wanted to touch Michonne in all places to know what she felt like and to please her. The first place happened to be her hair. It was soft. Softer than I imagined as I had her beneath me.

I knew exactly what to do with her nipples. I knew exactly what to do if she wanted me to finger her. I knew what to anticipate from her but I didn't know what to expect from myself as I slid the condom on and entered her. I felt everything all at once. I was overwhelmed as she matched her rhythm to mine . She felt good. This felt good. If I hadn't lost my heart before, I did right then and there...to her. We made love for what seemed hours. I told her, where I was in my head and in my soul. I showed her.

"Mmmm, Breakfast in bed?" I watched Michonne sit up finally roused from her sleep. She looked sexy to me. I lost my appetite just a little because I wanted to devour her some more.

XXXXX

I got to the point where I couldn't hide my pregnancy any longer. Shane had some bullshit line about how does he know if he is the father and that he would want another paternity test.

I limited my interaction with the outside world.

My parents were not happy with the state of my life. I could hear them talking about me and when I would appear they were silent. I had to find a place of my own. I knew they only tolerated me and Judith because I was taking care of their utility bills and groceries.

"Only a tramp would do what she did. Sleep around on her husband and have a baby by another man. Twice by the other man with the look of things." I heard my dad say to my mother. I don't blame Rick one bit for putting her and Judith out of his house. I don't blame him one bit, I say."

"We can only pray that it _is_ Rick's baby." My mother responded back. "A child can bring people together. Back together. Let us pray on it."

Yes, the whispers were saying that it may be Rick's baby. I didn't correct the whispers. I went to visit Jessie when Judith was with Shane.

"I couldn't believe my ears. Your husband said he and Michonne are together. I mean, I knew they were friendly but I didn't know it was that _friendly_."

"He said that to you?"

"In no uncertain terms."

"What did _she_ say?"

" ' _The man has spoken_ '. That was all she said. She was grinning from ear to ear."

"I wonder why he told you..."

"Because I was hitting on his ass, that's why." Jessie looked at me like I was crazy to not know that she had the hots for my husband.

"Really, what kind of friend are you Jessie?"

"Probably the same kind that Shane was to Rick but the only difference being, I don't just want to fuck your husband. I want your husband in all ways a woman needs a good man in her life. The supply of good men is low. Very low. I finally kicked Pete's ass out once and for all. I can't raise two boys by myself regardless of the amount of child support he provides. It had to been good to have a man you could count on at least. He didn't beat you Lori. I would say you had a good thing."

I had no response for Jessie.

"I guess, Michonne swept him right on up while you weren't even paying attention. If I had known there was a window of opportunity."

In that moment I realized that Jessie and I could no longer be friends. I would need to treat her with a round spoon as much as possible. I still had no response to her as I sat on her porch.

"I really hope it is Rick's baby you are carrying though. I do hope it is Rick's..." I knew Jessie was fishing for information. I wasn't sure who she was planning on supplying it to, so I did not respond. "I hope it is, because anything by Shane you should have had aborted." I got up and left Jessie on the porch without another word between us.

XXXXX

"I am only going to ask you this once Rick..."

My heart was pounding in my chest. I had no earthly idea what had changed between Michonne and me. It was thick whatever it was and I had to get to the bottom of it. We were going pretty strong the last three weeks since we were sleeping with each other every chance we could get. It was obvious the brakes were on and she was pulling away from me by not answering her calls or texting me back.

"What's going on Michonne?" I was parked in her apartment complex parking lot talking to her inside my truck.

"When's the last time you had sex with Lori?"

"I don't know Michonne." I shrugged my shoulders not understanding the relevancy of Lori in my current relationship with her.

"Okay. I'm done." Michonne said simply.

"What!? Wait..."

"I'm done." Michonne was opening the door to the truck to get out of the passenger side when I grabbed her arm. Reflex.

"What is this about Michonne?"

"You answered my question." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"How so?"

"If you don't know when the last time you and Lori had sex then that means the baby could potentially be yours. Which means you made a fool out of me for what I said to Jessie."

"Jessie!? What the fuck are we discussing here?" Michonne had been around me long enough to know when I was thoroughly confused. She knew when I was at a loss and she spoke plain.

"Lori is pregnant and Jessie says it is yours possibly. Lori never denied that you were the father.

I was outraged. "The hell it is. I haven't fucked around with Lori since she began fucking around on me. Two years just about and..."

"Why didn't you answer my question when I asked you that?"

"I had no idea why you were asking me about Lori. I had no idea why we would discuss Lori unless she gave _you_ the signed divorced papers so we could celebrate."

"I told Jessie the only person that would be having your baby would be me."

"You're damn right!" The moment I said it I looked at Michonne who was tickled at my response as she wiped a way her tears.

"No, I am not pregnant but I would be the only person walking around pregnant by you."

"You said that?"

"I did." Michonne held my gaze.

I was completely aroused. I had a burgeoning hard on. "Damn woman. I am so turned on right now." I pulled her to me and we made out in the front seat of my pickup.

XXXXX

I hadn't seen Rick in what seemed like months. I would pull up to what use to be our house and Carl would be standing outside waiting for me to pick him up. Rick didn't want to see me. I was surprised the day that I did come by and Rick was outside instead of Carl.

"I didn't know you were pregnant." Rick peered in at me sitting with the window rolled down as he stood outside the car. I don't know if he could tell but the fullness in my face was a dead giveaway.

"I am surprised Carl didn't tell you."

"I don't discuss you with Carl. I don't ask Carl anything about you."

"I should have told you."

"And, you should have told people that it wasn't mine." Rick said quickly back to me.

"I never told people that this was your baby."

"You never told them it wasn't either or the whispers would have been about _you_ foolishly having Shane's baby _again_. I don't appreciate Jessie spreading rumors about me to Michonne. You and I haven't had sex in a very long time, Lori. You know Jessie gossips and yet you didn't say shit about me NOT being the father."

"I am embarrassed." I looked away from Rick and stared at the steering wheel that I was still holding on to as we talked.

"You should be. Shane meant you no good and I can't figure out how you didn't know that, Lori."

"He has Judith. He takes her for two weeks at a time. When he brings her back I don't even recognize Judith as my daughter. They always have her in these fancy dresses and stockings that look so uncomfortable. Shane says he is embarrassed sometimes because I never give Judith to him looking presentable. Andrea is concerned about Judith's welfare because she has a runny nose and is in PJs." Rick listened. He wasn't responding, just listening. "Shane comes like clockwork to pick Judith up and bring her back to me. He's always reminding me that he is Judith's father and if he is the father of this..."

" _IF_? Who else you sleeping with Lori?" Rick hands were on his hip, his steely blue eyes staring at me with most incredulous look of disbelief.

I confirmed what Rick assumed to be true, "Shane is the father but he says he will want a paternity test. He's only doing it because his fiancée, Andrea can't have children."

"So you wanted to supply them for her? Damn, Lori...Damn it, Lori." The frustration he had with me was evident on his face and in his tone.

I hate that I would cry so easily. My tears still didn't affect him even though I like to think they did or would.

"Our divorce will be final tomorrow." I broached the topic.

"Yes. Finally."

"Do you love her?"

"With every fiber of my being. I do."

"Did you ever love me like that?"

"Not for a very long time Lori."

I was surprised at his straightforwardness.

"You plan to marry her?"

"Yes. I have Carl's blessing and Andre's."

"You've already proposed?"

"Not yet. The boys and I are trying to find a way to surprise her. To make it real special."

"Jessie says Michonne is pregnant."

"If you haven't heard it from Me or Michonne then it isn't true. If it is something we want you or Jessie to know you don't have to go fishing for it. No guessing. We will tell you plain if it is any of your business. But I do want to get this straight. Out in the open. I want to marry Michonne because I want to marry Michonne. I would marry her in a heart beat and it would not have to be prompted because of a pregnancy. I can count on her to consider me in everything she does and I her. I love everything about Michonne."

"I really messed up with those sandwiches. I don't even make them any more. I can't believe that was all I was capable of providing when you needed me the most."

"Bologna, cheese, mayonnaise on white bread. Not much to get thrilled about Lori."

"You don't even like mayo."

"But, you did it anyway."

"Look where it got me."

"Well, it got me in a pretty good spot."

XXXXXX

Lori's life was a fucking mess. Lori and I were in a much better place after the divorce. She was in her own apartment and Carl spent most his time with me in our house that we shared with Michonne and Andre.

Lori called a lot. She had another daughter. She wanted me at the hospital for the delivery and I thought it was the craziest request. I told Michonne who looked at me and walked out the room. I didn't spend a lot of time with Lori due to that act _right_ _there_ , Michonne had a very low tolerance for bullshit.

There was no reason to hear about Shane this and Shane that. If it wasn't about Carl we didn't have shit to talk about. It was the bed she made for herself. I just couldn't be sucked into Lori's chaos. I knew what she was doing and I wasn't about to rescue her. I had no solutions for the disorder she brought into her life. I didn't answer her calls if I had Carl. I wasn't about to fuck anything up with Michonne over a misunderstanding.

I had a good thing right where I was and to move things along with Michonne, I had to buy a new bed and a new sofa before she would officially call my home hers, ours. I felt like I was the luckiest man alive when I came home to a good meal and great sex. Carl and I found ourselves lucky to have a nice breakfast and more than a decent lunch. When things couldn't be provided it was plenty in the freezer to pull out as desired. Cakes, cookies, brownies, Carl had absolutely no complaints. Andre found us to be amusing as did, Michonne.

Michonne wasn't keen on a big ceremony so we were married by the justice of the peace. Mike didn't take too kindly to news that Michonne and I were married but Michonne didn't give a care.

"You think I give a shit what Mike thinks? You are sadly mistaken Mr. Grimes. I'm in love with you. I am concerned about what you think."

Mike still didn't hold to his promise of keeping up with his arrangement of picking up Andre every other weekend and Andre seemed unbothered by it. He preferred to be home as did Carl. We were a family.

Michonne stopped working at Herschel's Market but she maintained the job at Daryl's Automotive until the job at the courthouse came through and she officially was meeting the goal of one good job. She mentioned she may want to pursue law all together and I was 100% supportive in whatever endeavor she chose.

I asked Michonne about her ability to memorize things and she told me to pick up any book that was on the bookshelf she had installed in the living-room. I picked a random book.

"Open to any page and chapter and begin reading..." Michonne instructed me.

" _Elizabeth took up some needlework, and was sufficiently amused in attending to what passed between Darcy and his companion. The perpetual commendation of the lady_ ," Michonne was speaking in unison with me. Word for word what I was reading aloud, " _either on his handwriting, or on the evenness of his lines, or on the length of his letter, with the perfect unconcern with which her praises were received, formed a curious dialogue and was exactly in unison with her opinion of each._ " I stopped reading. She continued on as I followed a long in awe.

She eventually stopped, "You just now asking me about this?"

"I am amazed, Michonne."

"You ever read Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen?"

"Can't say I have or that I ever would want to." I love when Michonne laughed. I love everything about her."

"You read anything?" She asked me.

"Only directions and that is if I have too." She was so tickled with me.

"Andre can do the same?"

"No. He can read quickly and get the gist. He formulates and sometimes it surpasses expectations and other times it's the usage of words that stump him. He's a math wiz and the wrong usage of words perplex him."

"Like lady-friend versus girlfriend?"

"Well now that I am wife I say he's moved on to step-brother, half brother, brother."

"Well, I can explain it to him."

"How would you do it." Michonne was amused as she snuggled up against me on the couch.

"Well, Carl is his step-brother. If we were to have a baby together it would be his and Carl's half brother and if we were to have another baby together they would be brothers."

"Andre and Carl was hoping that a difference wouldn't be felt with a sister."

"Well, same applies with a sister. I would like to raise them with no difference. I can't see that being a problem with us and how we do things."

"Good."

"Why was this even a conversation?"

"Because I am pregnant."

THE END


End file.
